Im Banne der Vergangenheit
by Anima Sola 86
Summary: Während Amanda Evert in Erinnerungen schwelgt, um das Leben im Diesseits erträglicher zu machen, plant sie die Zukunft für jemanden, dem sie die Gegenwart zu verdanken hat.
1. Prolog

**Im Banne der Vergangenheit**

* * *

**Prolog**

Mit einem Schrei auf den Lippen schreckte sie auf. Ihr Herz schlug ihr gegen den Brustkorb, als wolle es herausspringen. Sie fühlte sich geschwächt, verletzlich und leer. Gefühle, die sie viele Jahre lang erfolgreich verdrängt hatte. Doch nun waren sie wieder da, sie hatten sie wieder heimgesucht.

Keuchend setzte sie sich auf und berührte mit ihren nackten Füßen den kalten Holzfußboden. Die Kälte beruhigte sie umgehend. Die Augen schließend, versuchte sie die Verletzlichkeit, die ihr die Brust einschnürte, unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Es gelang ihr langsam. All die Jahre, in denen sie sich beschützt und behütet und stark gefühlt hatte, hatten ihre Spuren hinterlassen.

Es war nicht nur die Kraft der Kreatur gewesen, der sie diese Macht verdankt hatte, es war ihrer eigener Stolz, ihr Ehrgeiz, ihre Hoffnung, die sie zu dem Menschen gemacht hatten, der sie vor wenigen Tagen noch gewesen war.

Doch nun war alles vorbei.

Lara Croft hatte sie es zu verdanken, dass die Kreatur sie nun nicht mehr beschützte. Lara Croft hatte ihre Träume zunichte gemacht. Lara Croft, die sie einst eine Freundin genannt hatte, war es zu verdanken, dass sie jede Nacht schweißgebadet aus Träumen aufschreckte, die sie nicht mehr loslassen wollten.

Träume voller Angst, Verzweiflung und Trauer.

Lara Croft hatte ihr alles genommen. Den Stein, ihre Hoffnung, ihren Geliebten.

Der Gedanke an James Rutland ließ sie frösteln. Seit Tagen durchlebte sie dessen letzte Minuten immer und immer wieder. Er war durch das Schwert gestorben, dass sie beide in eine bessere Welt hätte bringen sollen. Mit ihm war auch ihre Zuversicht gestorben, jemals das Paradies erleben zu dürfen.

Sie erhob sich langsam vom Bett und schritt mit leisen Schritten zu der Kommode neben dem Fenster des kleinen Zimmers. Vor dem Fenster erhellte ein Blitz das regenverhangene London. Im Zimmer erblickte sie ihr blasses Gesicht im Spiegel auf der Kommode. Ihre Wangen wirkten eingefallen, ihr weißblondes Haar schimmerte grau; sie sah aus wie sie sich fühlte. Eine leere Hülle. Nur das rauschende Blut in ihren Adern erinnerte sie daran, dass sie noch lebte.

Es erinnerte sie daran, wem sie ihren Zustand zu verdanken hatte.

In Amanda Everts Herz formte sich eine weitere Emotion, die die Trauer und de Hoffnungslosigkeit kleiner wirken ließ: schierer, trockener Hass.

Sie würde ihre Rache bekommen. Sie würde den Mann rächen, den sie geliebt hatte. Und sie würde den Plan rächen, der gescheitert war.

Vor allen Dingen wollte sie nicht länger mit dem Gedanken leben, dass sich die ach so unglaubliche Lara Croft nicht dazu herabgelassen hatte, sie, Amanda, umzubringen.

Nun, für diese Dummheit musste sie bestraft werden!

* * *

_**A/N:** Der kurze Prolog meiner ersten TR-FF. Kapitel 1 kommt sofort hinterher!_

_**Disclaimer**: Tomb Raider, Lara Croft und alle anderen Charaktere gehören Eidos und Crystal Dynamics und ihren Entwicklern. _


	2. Kapitel 1

**Im Banne der Vergangenheit**

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

_**Peru, einige Jahre zuvor**_

„Amanda!", konnte sie Laras atemlose Stimme vom Eingang des Raumes hören, in den sie geflüchtet war, nachdem ihre Expedition im schönen Paraíso eine relativ unschöne Wendung genommen hatte. Sie hatten das Grab der letzten Königin von Tiwanaku gesucht – und das Grauen gefunden.

Ebenso atemlos drehte sie sich um. Die Angst in den Augen ihrer Freundin half ihr nicht gerade dabei, sich zu beruhigen. Sie war selbst zu sehr verängstigt von dem, was sie gesehen hatte, dass sie nicht einmal über die Tatsache schmunzeln konnte, dass die normalerweise angstfreie Lara Croft Angst hatte. Würden sie jemals hier raus kommen, das wäre eine schöne Anekdote für Weihnachtsabende gewesen.

Allerdings sah es im Moment nicht danach aus, als würden sie jemals diesen Raum verlassen. Blind waren sie durch die Tunnel ihrer eigenen Ausgrabungsstätte gelaufen, blind vor Angst vor dem, was sie verfolgte. Amanda konnte noch immer nicht glauben, was geschehen war. Als sie sich zu Lara umwandte, brach es wieder über ihr zusammen.

Ihre Freunde, diejenigen, mit denen sie diese Expedition geplant hatten, waren tot.

Ermordet von einem –

Was war es?

Aber sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, würde zu viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen.

Amanda und Lara waren die letzten Überlebenden ihrer Expedition. Und nun hatte das Wesen, die seltsame Kreatur, die ihre Freunde getötet hatte, sie in diesen Raum gelotst – aus dem es anscheinend kein Entrinnen gab. Es war ein riesiger runder Raum mit mehreren Nischen, von denen jedoch keine in die sichere Freiheit führte. Schwere Gitter versperrten den Weg.

Amanda drehte sich wieder zu der Wand um, die sie untersuchte hatte, als Lara in den Raum gerannt gekommen war. Sie schimmerte in einem unnatürlichen Violett, einem kalten Licht, das von dem Stein auszugehen schien, der in die Wand eingelassen worden war. Sie strich vorsichtig mit einem Finger über den glatten, dunklen Stein, als etwas durch ihren Körper zuckte wie ein elektrischer Schlag. Sie zuckte zurück und drehte sich zu Lara um.

„Ich glaube, dieser Stein öffnet die Tür!", sagte sie und deutete auf eine der Nischen, die gegenüber dem Eingang des Raumes lag.

Lara sah sich skeptisch im Raum um.

„Das gefällt mir nicht", sagte sie und schritt vorsichtig weiter in den Raum, sich immer wieder umsehend. „Hast du es wirklich richtig gelesen?"

Amanda konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, Lara einen genervten Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Das Ding kommt! Hast du eine bessere Idee?", entgegnete sie schnippisch und blickte vom Stein zu Lara und zum Eingang des Raumes.

„Die Tür könnte eine Falle sein!", rief Lara Amanda zu und wies mit einer Hand auf die Nische.

„Wir sitzen fest!", versuchte Amanda ihrer Freundin nochmals zu erklären, als sie plötzlich etwas hinter Lara entdeckte.

Im Durchgang, durch den Lara wenige Minuten zuvor geeilt gekommen war, schwebte so etwas wie schwarzer Rauch; er bewegte sich wie Tentakeln eines Tintenfisches. Ein Fauchen drang durch den Raum.

„Oh Gott!", schrie Amanda nur noch und drehte sich zu der Wand um, während sich ihre Finger bereits um den Stein schlossen. Sie zerrte an dem Stein, verzweifelt versucht, ihn aus seiner Verankerung zu lösen, die Tür zu öffnen und rechtzeitig vor dem Wesen zu fliehen.

Es kam, wie immer, alles anders.

Gerade als sich der Stein aus der Wand löste, spürte Amanda einen Ruck in ihrer Magengegend. Im nächsten Moment schloss sich schwarzer Rauch um sie. Sie taumelte zurück, der Stein lose in ihrer Hand, den Oberkörper schützend vorgebeugt. Laras erstickter Schrei hallte noch in ihren Ohren und dann war alles vorbei. Ihr Herz raste in ihrer Brust, der Stein lag schwer zwischen ihren Fingern. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich paradoxerweise leicht an.

Schwer atmend richtete sie sich auf und blickte zu Lara, die ihren Blick genauso überrascht erwiderte. Das Wesen war verschwunden. Ein Blick zur Seite sagte ihr, dass sich die Tür wie erwartet geöffnet hatte. Sie wollte Lara gerade einen ‚Ich hab's dir ja gesagt'-Blick zuwerfen, als plötzlich ein Beben durch den Raum fuhr. Der Boden rumorte, Staub und Gesteinsbrocken rieselten von der Decke.

Der Raum würde einstürzen, wurde es Amanda jäh bewusst. Ehe sie sich in Bewegung setzen konnte, rief ihr Lara schon zu, dass sie laufen solle. Sie folgte ihrer Freundin immer noch ein wenig perplex. Diese hatte bereits das hochgefahrene Gitter erreicht, das zuvor den Ausgang versperrt hatte. Amanda stolperte vorwärts; das ständige Poltern herunterfallender Steine und das Rumoren des Bodens vereinfachte das Laufen nicht sonderlich.

Sie sprang gerade über einen kleinen Stein am Boden, als ein weiterer Stoß Gestein von der Decke fiel und ihr unweigerlich den Weg abschnitt. Das Beben wurde stärker und mehr und mehr Steine landeten zwischen Amanda und ihrem Weg nach draußen. Sie blickte auf und sah, dass Lara mit letzter Kraft das Gitter, das durch das Beben wieder heruntergeglitten war, auf halber Höhe festhielt.

Amanda stolperte weiter, verbissen darauf, den Ausgang noch rechtzeitig zu erreichen. Doch da spürte sie, wie ihr Fuß zwischen einigen Gesteinsbrocken feststeckte. Sie versuchte, die Steine beiseite zu schieben, doch nichts rührte sich. Das Beben wurde kräftiger und plötzlich spürte sie Wasser durch ihren Schuh sickern. Panisch sah sie sich um. Der Raum wurde geflutet! Das Beben musste dem oberhalb liegenden Fluss Eingang zum Höhlensystem geschaffen haben.

Wieder zerrte sie an ihrem Fuß, doch die Kraft des Wasser drückte die Steine zu Boden, sodass es unmöglich schien, sich befreien zu können. Das Wasser umhüllte nun schon ihren Körper; es stieg schneller und schneller, den riesigen Raum einnehmend. Als das Wasser ihr Kinn berührte, streckte sich Amanda und holte tief Luft, um hinab zu tauchen und abermals an ihrem Fuß zu ziehen. Doch die Steine rührten sich nicht.

Sie warf einen verzweifelten Blick zu Lara, die noch immer das Gitter hielt, es jedoch bald fallen lassen würde. Amanda schrie sie unter Wasser an, ihr zu helfen. Doch als sich eine weitere Lawine aus Gesteinsbrocken zwischen das Gitter und Amanda herabließ, ließ Lara das Gitter los, welches rasch zu Boden fiel und abermals den Ausgang versperrte. Amandas Augen weiteten sich, als sie an den Steinen vorbei sah, wie Lara sie bereits aufgegeben hatte. Ein letztes Mal zerrte sie am Gitter, ehe sie Amanda einen entschuldigenden Blick zuwarf und sich vom Gitter abstieß. Weitere Steine brachen von den Wänden und begruben Amanda teilweise. Durch einen Spalt zwischen zwei Steinen sah sie, wie Lara dem Gang hinter dem Gitter ins Freie folgte.

Während sie Amanda ihrem Schicksal überließ.

Diese starrte ihrer Freundin, der Verräterin, hinterher, vom Wasser eingeschlossen, am Boden festgehalten. Dem Ende so nahe. Sie schloss die Augen, als das letzte Luftbläschen verbraucht war und sie spürte, wie Wasser durch ihre Nase in ihren Körper eindrang.

So fühlte sich der Tod an, dachte sie und erinnerte sich an all die Erzählungen, mit denen sie sich während ihres Lebens beschäftigt hatte. Erzählungen über das Leben und den Tod. Über die spirituelle Welt, über das Danach. Als sie spürte wie ihr Körper sich gegen das einströmende Wasser zu wehren begann, fragte sie sich, wie dieses Danach wohl aussehen würde.

Als es dunkel um sie herum wurde, spürte sie noch den Stein in ihrer Hand, ehe sie gar nichts mehr spürte.

* * *

_**A/N:** Die nächsten Kapitel spielen, wenn nicht anders erwähnt, in der Vergangenheit. _

_**Disclaimer**: Siehe Prolog _


	3. Kapitel 2

**Im Banne der Vergangenheit**

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

Sie war umgeben von vollkommener Dunkelheit. Der Gedanke an ein weißes Licht und einen Tunnel jagte durch ihren Kopf. Humbug. Das Danach schien sehr dunkel zu sein. Und schwerelos. Blieb nur der Kopf zurück? Das Denken? Die Seele? Doch sie spürte nichts. Um sie herum gab es nur Dunkelheit. Ein großes, dunkles Nichts. Na, das würde nicht zu einem Bestseller werden, sollte sie je jemandem davon erzählen.

Kein weißes Licht, keine Vollkommenheit, keine Glückseligkeit, kein Paradies.

Nur Dunkelheit.

Bis auf den gelblichen Streifen Licht, der langsam deutlicher wurde, ehe sie plötzlich in einer Lache von warmem Sonnenlicht lag. Ein tiefer Atemzug entwich ihrer Kehle und dann war alles um sie herum wieder klar und deutlich zu erkennen.

Sie lag auf einem Feldbett, unbequem und hart. Neben dem Bett sah sie nichts außer grau-grünlichen Stoffwänden. Ein Zelt. Sie lag in einem Zelt. Das Licht, dass sie geweckt hatte, kroch durch die Öffnung, die entstanden war, als jemand die Plane des Zeltes hochgeschlagen hatte. Amanda blinzelte ins Licht. Vor dem Zelt sah sie tropische Pflanzen und weitere kleine Zelte.

Sie richtete sich langsam auf, überrascht darüber, dass sie sich so problemlos bewegen konnte. War sie doch gestorben und in einem Expeditionscamp im Himmel wieder aufgewacht? Sie strich sich eine blonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und erhob sich. Ihre Kleidung fühlte sich noch immer nass an, ihre Shorts klebten an ihrer Haut. Ihr rechter Fuß war nackt.

Allzu lange konnte sie noch nicht in diesem Zelt liegen. In der Hitze Perus wären ihre Klamotten längst wieder trocken gewesen. Langsam schritt sie zum Zelteingang, als leise Stimmen sie erstarren ließen. Amanda zwängte sich gegen eine Wand des Zeltes und lauschte.

Die Stimmen waren direkt vor ihrem Zelt, männliche Stimmen, die sich über irgendetwas unterhielten. Allerdings erreichten nur Gesprächfetzen ihr Ohr.

„- muss von dieser Expeditionsgruppe sein –", hörte sie eine Stimme sagen.

„- ziemliches Glück –", klang es von einer anderen Stimme.

„- alles eingestürzt -", sagte eine weitere Stimme.

Ehe die Stimmen verstummten, hörte sie den einzigen vollständigen Satz.

„Hol Rutland."

Dann bewegten sich Schritte von ihrem Zelt weg und es wurde wieder ruhig. Amanda nutzte die Gelegenheit und wagte sich an den Eingang des Zeltes. Vorsichtig spähte sie um die Ecke, in die Richtung, aus der die Stimmen gekommen waren.

Sie fand sich inmitten eines kleinen Lagers wieder. Zwischen Zelten standen diverse Expeditionsutensilien herum, Kisten, Werkzeuge und –

„Waffen?", murmelte sie, als sie einen Gewehrlauf aus einer der Kisten ragen sah.

Amanda runzelte die Stirn und setzte einen weiteren Schritt ins Freie. Langsam sah sie sich um. Niemand zu sehen, dem die Stimmen hätten gehören können. Sie wandte sich gerade um, als die Erscheinung eines großen, dunkelhaarigen Mannes vor ihr auftauchte. Hinter ihm sah sie drei uniformierte Männer, die aussahen wie Söldner, schwere Waffen ragten über ihre Schultern.

Erschrocken wich sie zurück, doch der Mann hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Keine Angst, die tun nichts", sagte er mit einem schweren amerikanischen Akzent und deutete hinter sich. Anscheinend hatte er Amandas angstvollen Blick aufgefangen.

„Wo bin ich?", fragte sie und spürte, dass ihre Kehle wie ausgedörrt war.

„In meinem Lager", erwiderte der Mann, der sie mit einem schiefen Lächeln musterte. „Meine Männer haben dich am Ufer des Flusses gefunden."

Amanda hob eine Augenbraue und starrte ihr Gegenüber ein wenig verwirrt an. „Wie –"

„Ich schätze, die Ausgrabungsstätte deines Teams ist eingestürzt und du konntest dich nur mit Mühe retten."

Amanda verstand kein Wort. Wie war das möglich? „Ich... woher wissen Sie von unserer Ausgrabungsstätte?", fragte sie und musterte den Amerikaner skeptisch. Weitere Zweifel machten sich in ihr breit.

„Wir waren ja sozusagen Nachbarn", lachte er.

Amanda legte den Kopf schief. „Nachbarn? Worauf haben Sie gewartet? Dass wir etwas finden, damit Sie es uns dann wieder wegnehmen können?" Sie starrte dabei an ihm vorbei auf seine bewaffneten Söldner.

Der Mann war sichtlich überrascht. Er legte eine Hand auf seine Brust und antwortete in einem beruhigenden Ton: „Meine Liebe, ich bin schwer enttäuscht, dass du so von uns denkst. Peru ist doch groß genug, dass mehr als ein Expeditionsteam sich hier breit machen kann."

„Ein etwas seltsamer Zufall", entgegnete Amanda.

„Du vertraust mir nicht?"

„Ich vertraue keinen Männern mit Waffen!"

Der Mann hob beide Augenbrauen, ehe er sich zu seinen Männern umwandte und ihnen zu verstehen gab, sie allein zu lassen.

„Wozu brauchen Sie Männer mit Waffen?", fragte Amanda und blickte den Söldnern nach.

„Die Welt ist schlecht", erwiderte der Mann und lächelte.

„Die Welt ist nur so schlecht wie die Menschen, die sie bevölkern. Sie gehen da nicht gerade mit gutem Beispiel voran."

„Warum so gereizt, meine Liebe?"

Amanda starrte ihn an, während sie die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Nun gut, du hast deine Gründe, nehme ich an. So eine eingestürzte Ausgrabungsstätte kann schon eine Last sein."

„Sie haben ja keine Ahnung", murmelte sie und wandte sich zu ihrem Zelt um. „Wieso haben Sie mich hierher gebracht?"

„Du warst bewusstlos, was sollten meine Männer tun? Dich am Ufer liegen lassen?"

„Zumindest wirken die so, als wären sie dazu fähig!"

„Was bist du doch für ein misstrauisches Mädchen", grinste der Mann, ehe er sich einen genervten Blick Amandas einfing. „Verrat mir deinen Namen."

„Sie denken auch, Sie bekommen alles, was?"

„Richtig."

Amanda hob eine Augenbraue.

„Verrat mir deinen Namen", wiederholte er.

„Warum sollte ich das tun?"

„Weil es höflich ist."

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte Amanda argwöhnisch, ihr Gegenüber eingehend musternd. „Was macht ein Mann wie Sie in dieser Gegend?"

„Ein Mann wie ich?"

„Sie wirken nicht so, als würden Sie im Dreck buddeln", sagte sie und deutete auf sein tatsächlich teuer aussehendes Hemd und sein polierten Schuhe.

„Ich habe meine Mittel, Schätzchen", erwiderte er mit einem Grinsen.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen", sagte Amanda nach einer Weile des stummen Anstarrens und drehte sich um.

Doch der Herr des Lagers schien das nicht zu wollen. Als sie seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte, begann etwas in ihr zu köcheln. Wie brennendes Öl rann es durch ihre Adern. Sie griff nach der Hand auf ihrer Schulter und wirbelte herum, die Zähne zusammengebissen, die Augen wütende Schlitze. Als sie den Stein in ihrer Hosentasche aufglimmen spürte, zuckte sie jäh zusammen und ließ die Hand ihres Gegenübers fallen wie eine heiße Kartoffel.

Erschrocken machte sie einen Satz zurück. Was war bloß los mit ihr? Noch nie hatte sie sich so jähzornig, so angriffslustig, so wütend gefühlt. Nachdenklich ließ sie ihre Hand in ihre Hosentasche gleiten, während sie sich langsam immer mehr von dem Mann entfernte, der sie mit gehobenen Brauen beobachtete. Sein Grinsen war von seinem Gesicht gefegt.

Amandas Finger umschlossen den Stein. Er war warm, wärmer als er in ihrer Tasche hätte sein sollen. Sie wagte nicht ihn herauszuholen; der Mann ihr gegenüber war ihr immer noch nicht ganz geheuer. Reiche Männer, die sich bewaffnete Söldner hielten, hatten nie Gutes im Sinn. Sie versuchte ihren Atem zu beruhigen, obwohl sie sich immer noch so fühlte, als hätte sie einen langen Sprint hinter sich. Sie ließ den Stein wieder tiefer in die Tasche fallen und zog die Hand heraus.

Was war nur mit ihr geschehen? Sie fühlte sich verändert – und sie wusste, das hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass sie es unglaublicherweise doch lebend aus der Ausgrabungsstelle geschafft hatte. Oder doch? Hatte dieser Stein übernatürliche Kräfte? Hatte er sie vorm Ertrinken bewahrt? Trotz der Tatsache, dass Amandas Leben vom Wesen der Metaphysik beeinflusst war, konnte sie daran einfach nicht glauben.

Allerdings hatte sich ihr Glaubensbild stark verzerrt, als sie beobachten musste, wie ihre Freunde von dem körperlosen Wesen getötet worden waren. Sie war geprägt vom Grauen. Mehr als sie sich selbst denken konnte.

Amanda wurde jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie Schüsse aus weiter Ferne die Luft zerreißen hörte. Sie zuckte zusammen und sah sich panisch um. Pistolenfeuer hatte sie schon immer nervös gemacht. Auch der Mann hatte sich zu der Richtung gewandt, aus der die Schüsse gekommen waren.

„Wahrscheinlich nur ein paar Tiere", sagte er gerade, während er sich umdrehte und ein paar Schritte auf Amanda zuging.

Sie starrte ihm argwöhnisch entgegen.

„Hör zu, ich glaube, wir hatten einen ziemlich schlechten Start", sagte er und schenkte ihr ein beruhigendes Lächeln. „Lass uns noch mal von vorn anfangen."

„Was bleibt mir anderes übrig?", erwiderte Amanda mit einem Blick durch das Lager. Hinter jedem Baum sah sie einen Söldner stehen. Hier kam sie nicht raus, wenn sie es sich mit dem Boss verscherzte.

„Ich halte dich hier nicht gefangen, okay? Meine Männer haben dich hergebracht. Du kannst gehen, wann immer du willst. Ich dachte nur, dass du vielleicht etwas Hilfe brauchst, so ganz allein in Peru."

„Ich bin nicht allein", sagte sie trotzig. „Ich –"

Doch da fiel ihr ein, dass Lara sie sicher für tot hielt und wohl nicht nach ihr suchen würde. Diese Verräterin. Auf ihre Hilfe konnte sie nicht mehr zählen. Lara Croft war endgültig aus ihrem Leben gestrichen. Im Grunde war Amandas komplettes vorheriges Leben gestrichen.

Was diesen Mann anging... vielleicht konnte er tatsächlich etwas für sie tun.

„Wie heißen Sie?", fragte sie.

Der Mann musterte sie erneut, ihren plötzlichen Sinneswandel bemerkend. „Rutland, James Rutland –"

„Wie der Senator?"

„– Junior", fügte er hinzu.

Amanda nickte. Sie hatte von den Rutlands gehört. Einflussreiche Menschen in den Staaten.

„Und dein Name?"

„Amanda, Amanda Evert", sagte sie.

„Amanda", wiederholte er ihren Namen mit einem Lächeln. „Freut mich", ergänzte er und streckte seine Hand aus.

Amanda blickte ihn an und ergriff seine Hand rasch. „Mr. Rutland."

„Nenn mich James."

„James", sagte sie mit einem Grinsen.

Sie ahnte, dass ihr diese Verbindung noch einige Vorteile bringen würde.

* * *

_**A/N**: So lernte Amanda also James Rutland kennen. Mehr vom Evil Dream Team gibts bald xD_

_**Disclaimer**: siehe Prolog _

_Würde mich über Reviews freuen! _


End file.
